Trucks, such as pickup trucks are equipped with large cargo beds to receive and hold large cargo items such as sheets of plywood, sheets of drywall and the like. Of course, large cargo beds suitable for this purpose may present a problem with respect to transporting and securing smaller cargo items.
In order to address this issue, truck bed dividers have been developed in order to partition the cargo bed into smaller, defined spaces suitable for transporting smaller cargo items. While useful for their intended purpose, truck bed dividers developed to date may be difficult to adjust, often requiring a user to first adjust the divider at one side of the cargo bed before walking around and adjusting the divider at the opposite side. Further, the design of prior art bed dividers often limits their versatility limiting the use of the bed dividers to particular applications.
This document relates to a new and improved adjustable truck bed divider that is very easy to use while also providing enhanced versatility suited to a wide range of applications.